bellummalleumfandomcom-20200214-history
Bujahla
The Corporate Empire of Bujahla is a nation-state in the region of Bellum Malleum. Past History Bujahla is a very old nation made up many city-states. The main state is that which hosts the capital, Tousiana. The city-state of Tousiana was founded in 1432 under the reign of Lord Pablo Salamanca. With his experise he was able to unite the people of Tousiana to rebel. Tousiana was a smaller state in the Reino del Fuego, a massive kingdom that controled many islands across the globe. Slaamanca was able to create an uprising in Tousiana and bring it out of the Reino. He then set up a system of expanison that wasn't carried out due to his assassination. When Adam Smith wrote The Wealth of Nations in 1776, King Juan Gomez IV thought to increase the power of his city-state and expand. He had already taken over many small towns, villages, and smaller cities around his area, but he was looking for land farther away. He thus decided to create the Bujahlan Luxury Co. The BLC, as it would be named, would expanded to other city states in the Bujahlan region and purchase land. This state owned business with Gomez IV in charged help to expand his influence and that of Tousiana. By 1781 the BLC was the dominating business in all of the Bujahlan region and in some other parts of the world. In September of 1781, the local city-state of El Morado had lost all of its business and and jobs to the BLC. King Juan Gomez IV negociated with El Morado and formed the new nation of Bujahla. In this transaction, Tousiana purchased El Morado in return for financial stability. The two city states formed together to make this new nation in February 1782. By 2013 Bujahla had expanded to take up the Bujahlan Islands and part of mainland Zufrica. Recent History - Bujahla joined the FC. - Bujahla left the FC and joined SEAT after the Mistport incident. - Bujahla became a founding member of ZU. - Bujahla expanded it's borders on mainland Zufrica and connected with Du-Fong and Southern Wadiya. - Bujahla signed the First Embargo Act in the Lipethsyan War. - The borders of Bujahla now touched Thraka after they expanded to territory meant for a new country. - Bujahla purchased two islands southeast of Norgite and strengthened bonds with them after the Scarmble for Arakabela. Military The military of Bujahla is broken into a few core groups. Land: The land forces are broken down into that of the special forces, normal army, national guard, and service corps. There are currently 92 divisions in the BLF (Bujahla Land Forces) composing of just over a million people. Roughly 330,000 are active with another 760,000 in reserve. Each division is composed of 4,000 active members and another 6,000 in reserve, with some exceptions. Of the 86 divisions, 15 of them are for the special forces (5 White Fang Divisons, 9 Blue Berets, 1 Navy Orcas). Another 20 of them are for the National Guard with one or so for each main city-state. Another 5 of them are for the service corps to help out with each of the 5 regions of Bujahla (Tousiana, Mainland Zufrica, Morado, Northern Bujahla, Central Bujahla). The remaing 52 are composed of the standard army with things like tanks, anti-air defence, engineer corps, standard infantry, and the likes. Naval: The Bujahla Naval Forces (BNF) are broken down into 14 squadrons. The whole navy is composed of 180,000 or so men with 56,000 active and 127,000 in reserve. The squadrons are made up of typical navy ships such as patrol boats, warships, destroyers, and the like. Air Force: The Bujahla Air Force (BAF) is composed of 35 wings. There is a total of 452,000 men with 136,000 active and 316,000 in reserve. Each air wing has is made up of three to four squadrons. Each squadron is made up of fighter jet such as the F-35 Lightning or F-22 Raptor. Of the 35 wings, 10 of them are CAW's (Carrier Air Wings) and another 10 of them are bombers, thus the remaining 15 are standard fighters. Government The gov't of Bujahla is based out of the capital, Tousiana. At the top is the Emperor who is advised by the heads of the 10 departments. At the federal level there is also the Cortes Generales made up of the Congress and Senate. The Congress is made up of representatives with 1 for each million people. The Senate is made up of 4 senators per each city-state. There is also the Scales of Horus, the supreme court of Bujahla. Each city-state governs itself as it sees accordingly but must obey the laws of the Cortes Generales. Category:Nations